Anniversary
by wirenoose
Summary: The veil between worlds thins on Halloween, lucky for Light, that day is L's birthday. Implied LxLight, yes this is yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a jerk. I started Strawberry Scented, then stopped for a while. I wrote another LxLight and I actually finished it, but that's because it's substantially shorter. So I'll post this to tide you guys over until I get back to Strawberry Scented. But In my defense, I've been working on Because I Said So, on my other account, feather-ink, and I had tests to study for so I put everything on hold for two weeks. So please forgive me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, and lucky for that.**

* * *

It was raining.

It had been raining a lot lately, much more than usual. Like the heavens were crying for the death of the detective.

They'd moved out the main investigation building a long time ago. It was covered in dust. The saccharine smell had long since faded, though the coffee scent appeared to have sunk into the walls of the kitchen.

The monitors still waited, waited for someone to come and use them. The wish was in vain. Their most active user was long gone and he wasn't coming back. Not ever again.

Rem had followed orders. She'd protected Misa, killing L and even thinking to kill Watari as well. Rem had followed through on her part and while he knew she was dead. He still had to keep Misa safe. The blond had made two Shinigami fall in love with her, who's to say she won't make a third?

He didn't know why he had come to the roof. He just had. Just walked up the stairs and stepped out into the downpour. If the date had been correct he could have justified his trip to the roof as a commemoration of L's Death Day Anniversary. But it wasn't November yet.

He'd left their current Head Quarters, telling everyone that he just needed to walk. Matsuda had cautioned him against Kira, 'don't put yourself in danger Light-kun' he had said. He had held back the sarcasm and bite in his voice, if only Matsuda knew, Kira was no threat to Light Yagami, Light Yagami _was _Kira.

He turned his face up to the rain.

L said he had heard bells. He said they were distracting.

Light thought otherwise. L sounded like he had given up, like he knew that that day was his last. Why he chose to spend it in the rain was beyond Light, but the detective never was one for the social norm.

Then there was the stair case, it was like he was with a different person completely. Or vice versa, like that day was the one day he saw the true L.

True.

He never did see L's real name in the notebook. All the names that had been written in Rem's notebook had disappeared, leaving nothing but blank pages.

Despite that, Light felt, he had won.

He _had_ won.

Kira had defeated L. That was the whole point. Now, Light held all the cards, having inherited L's when he became them because now, not only Light Yagami Kira, he was L as well.

But L had hidden some of those cards from him, taken them with him to his grave.

Near and Mello.

L's last play.

Kira would kill them both.

Light would triumph.

He would be god of the new world. He was destined from the start. From the second he picked up that notebook.

He was God.

Then why did it feel like his job wasn't done?

God doesn't doubt himself.

God doesn't question a possible failure.

God does not fail.

So why was Light Yagami?

The death of L had not been as sweet as he had hoped. He had expected to be filled with triumph, and he had, that one second that those dark obsidian orbs lost their light, their spark.

Now, the once sweet victory was bitter.

L should have known. Should have known that Kira would triumph. He had been gambling, L always gambled, but this game was a little more dangerous. The great L, blinded by something so trivial.

Light Yagami had been to. It had been mutual, sought out, looked for.

But he wasn't Light Yagami now, he was Kira.

And Kira was L's enemy.

"Oh Ryuzaki." Light mumbled to the rain as he began to walk back towards the building.

"What is it Light-kun?"

Light's head snapped up. Sepia eyes widened as he spun around.

There he was, just like he was when they'd first come to the roof.

Messy black hair was dampened by the rain, his white shirt all rumbled and stained slightly at the hem, baggy blue jeans covering bare feet. The only difference was that he had a sucker in his mouth.

"R-Ryuzaki." Light breathed. "No." He blinked, rubbing his eyes furiously but the detective didn't disappear.

"You seem surprised to see me Light-kun."

"You're dead." Light hissed.

"Yes, I suppose that's true."

"Then how-"

"Does Light-kun not remember our discussion about the paranormal?" L sounded like he was taunting the younger boy.

"P-Paranormal?" But then he remembered.

_"Happy birthday L."_

_"Happy Halloween Light-kun." The insomniac detective looked up from his computer to deliver the greeting. Grinning, with a lollipop in his mouth._

_It took the younger a moment to recalibrate, why was L grinning all of a sudden, he'd been all depressed about the god damned holiday a moment ago._

_"Good night L." he said back, getting under the covers to sleep. But the wiry man beside him didn't want him to sleep just yet. _

_L climbed onto Light's stomach, and since he was unable to successfully sit like he would normally, he straddled the young man._

_"Ryuzaki!" Light exclaimed, trying to push the detective off his stomach. It wasn't that L was heavy by any means, quite the opposite really, it was just bizarre to have the older man sitting on him, straddling him no less._

_"What is it Light-kun?" L's face was so obviously innocent that it was unnerving. The face of innocence was not one of L's best faces._

_"What do you think? Get off." The chain rattled as Light tried, unsuccessfully, to push the detective off him._

_"Light-kun, we have to celebrate Halloween since we only celebrated my birthday." Apparently he was already out of the little depressed rut he dug himself into._

_"We aren't going trick-or-treating Ryuzaki, and weren't you sad just a moment ago, this emotional flux isn't good." Light gave up on trying to move the detective and focused on keeping his pride and preventing the blush from creeping into his face._

_"I never said we were." L clambered off the younger man and stood up, completely ignoring the last bit of Light's sentence. "I asked Watari to purchase some candy earlier today, as well as some movies." He began walking and Light was tugged out of bed by his wrists._

_Four supersized bags of sugar filled, teeth rotting confections later, they had finished the movies and Light was afraid to go back to sleep._

_"Light-kun?"_

_"Yes Ryuzaki?" Light was looking under the bed, the rational side of his brain telling him he was ridiculous but the irrational was screaming that there was some faceless monstrosity waiting for him._

_"Do you believe that ghosts exist?" The auburn haired teen looked up and gracefully slid into the bed._

_"Well, I should think not."_

_"One of my little brothers told me that Halloween is the only night of the year that spirits could come and visit the land of the living. I never gave it much thought but he said his mother came to visit him once." L said, speaking as if to himself. He had his obsidian eyes fixed on the links of the handcuffs, which we he was winding around his uncuffed wrist._

_"You have a little brother?" L froze in his motion of wrapping the chain._

_"He's…gone now, he died some time ago." L said softly. _

_"Oh, L, I had no idea-"_

_"Well of course you didn't." The detective turned to Light. "I should hope that what he said was true, I would like to see him again."_

_"Is that the only reason?" Light has sensed an underlying tone in L's voice and was trying to decipher what exactly it was. A small grin took hold of L's lips._

_"I should think that, if I died, I would like to come back and visit those I care about." The detective leaned over the space of the bed and placed a soft kiss on Light's cheek._

"Light-kun? Are you alright?" L cocked his head to the side and stared.

"That's impossible. The only logical explanation is that I'm sleep deprived and hallucinating." Light began to rub his eyes, turning around to hide in the building.

"If that's what Light-kun wishes." Light stopped and turned his head, about to ask what L meant.

But L was gone.

* * *

Yup this one is an implied LxLight. So...rawr. Next chapter will be up in a minute, if you've got any questions concerning what the hell is going on in the story, feel free to ask!

Thanks Lovelies!1

~wirenoose


	2. Chapter 2

Shorter than the first chapter, I apologize but here it is.

**Disclaimer: I do now own Death Note, sometimes I wish I did.**

* * *

Light returned home.

"Blame the stress." He repeated to himself.

L was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

Ryuzaki was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

And he most certainly was not here to visit Light. No. No matter what that bastard had told him when he was alive, he was not back to see Light.

Pushing open the door to the apartment, he was glad to see it empty, Misa was out shooting a scene for some horror movie and he hadn't the time to deal with her.

Nor the patience.

Light made himself some coffee, adding a bit of sake just because he could and returned to his room.

L had made him celebrate Halloween with him, when they were cuffed together. Even though they were working, L had set aside some time to celebrate the Western Holiday. And Light could see why, lots of candy, lots and lots of candy for the genius detective. And apparently, the holiday doubled as his birthday so that's what they ended up celebrating instead.

But, if he remembered correctly, L had been sad near the end of the night, before acting bipolar and acting how he was when they watched the horror movies and ate candy of course.

_"What's the matter Ryuzaki?"_

_L was just a few feet away on the bed, his normally blank face conveying anger and…sadness?_

_"Does Light-kun know why I don't like my birthday?" he asked after a moment, taking his thumb from his mouth to turn his owlish gaze to his younger companion._

_The question confused Light because, weren't most people happy during their birthday?_

_"No."_

_"Crime rates go up. Murder, rape, kidnapping, and it's almost impossible to follow because everyone is in costume, it's extremely hard to track." L said, venom seeping into his monotone._

_It made him sound...almost human._

_"That is nothing to celebrate Light-kun." He concluded softly._

_The auburn man took his place on the bed, placing a comforting hand on the detective's shoulder._

_"But L can do anything." He said reassuringly. He told himself it was because he wanted to lift L's spirits but it was also because seeing the man so sad was unnerving and to be honest, it scared Light._

_L grinned, a small grin, but a happy one. _

_"Thank you Light-kun." The detective leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to Light's cheek before powering up his laptop._

_"Happy birthday L."_

And then, L had switched moods and celebrated Halloween.

Light sunk into his bed, falling back, coffee finished and in the sink, and closed his eyes.

Rain beat like a drum on his window, keeping him from sleep and now that he realized it, he was still soaked.

With inhuman urgency, Light sprang from his bed and ran to the bathroom.

_The god of the new world is perfect._

_The god of the new world is perfect._

_I am the god of the new world._

_I am perfect._

Once out of the shower and dressed, Light began to strip away the wet sheets on his bed, throwing them into the dryer along with whatever else had gotten wet.

The stress of the holiday was getting to him. Maybe it was guilt? No, the god of the new world doesn't feel guilty. L was an obstacle that he had to get rid of.

Light and Ryuzaki may have been friends, more than friends, but Kira and L were always enemies and for Kira to rise, L had to fall. And the most sure fire way to make L fall, was to kill him.

Forcing Rem had been a low blow but it was the best way he could think of. That way, he killed two birds with one stone, three if he included Watari. Rem gone, he no longer had to worry about Misa. L gone, he no longer had to worry about his own tail.

It had all gone according to plan.

L was supposed to die.

Light was supposed to be free.

Kira was supposed to come out on top.

Now there were two miniature L's he had to worry about. There was no time to waste on the dead detective. He had _not_ seen him on the roof. The dead stay dead. And L was dead.

Light fell onto his bed and sighed.

There was no way he would be able to sleep.

All those months handcuffed to the insomniac had ruined his normal sleep pattern. Damn that bastard. He just had to find some way to stick around.

The young man curled up a little.

Now, after dwelling on it so furiously in the past few hours, he realized that he missed the detective. For reasons he could not fathom. Maybe it was because L was his equal. The only one who he had shared that mountain top with and now?

Light had shoved him right off the edge.

No regret.

* * *

Yup, Light's a bitch. Oh well.

To clarify the flashback timeline thing, it might be confusing. The flash back in this chapter took place _before_ the flashback in the first chapter okay? Okay.

Love you guys!

Thanks for reading Lovelies!1

~wirenoose


	3. Chapter 3

Yup, this time, i'm a bitch. This story is only three chapters. It's a short, I know. No real yaoi stuffs, it's all implied so...rawr. Anyways, I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death note, oh well**

* * *

Light did eventually manage to fall asleep, Ryuk's cackling didn't help all that much.

But he managed.

The god of the new world needed his sleep.

He was however woken at some ungodly morning hour by sound he finds disturbingly familiar.

It was the chain.

That god awful chain that kept him by L's side for all those months.

That chain.

Why the hell was he hearing it? It should be in a box at the abandoned HQ tower.

He opened his eyes all the way, sepia overtaken by the black of his pupils to absorb the light.

L sat on the office chair, crouched, one side of the handcuffs locked onto his wrist. He stared, owl eyes unblinking.

"I didn't mean to wake you Light-kun." He said softly.

"No, no, no, NO!" Light was just about ready to flip a table. He'd had it with all this paranormal paranoia, "You're dead!"

"Well, yes," L began, the chain falling from his fingers, the other cuff clattering to the floor, "You saw to that I suppose, didn't you?"

Light had no answer to that, what was he supposed to say? Yes, I killed you so Kira could continue, unobstructed by L? No he couldn't say that.

"Is the great Kira at a loss for words?" L asked, kicking off from the desk, the chair rolled closer to the bed.

But how? If L was dead then he was seeing a ghost and ghosts weren't solid.

"I'm not really seeing you." Light decided and got up, thoughts trained on the extra bottle of sake he had in his kitchen.

"Light-kun, I didn't know you drank." L appeared to have followed him, the chain dragging behind.

"Yeah well…" he trailed off, shakily pouring himself a glass.

"Did you start after my death?" L asked, peering at him from wide eyes.

The glass fell from his hand and shattered. Sake spilled everywhere, coating the floor and his feet.

Light ignored the question and headed for the bathroom, intent on rinsing the alcohol from his feet.

Filling up the bathtub takes a moment and he put his feet in for a moment after rolling up his pants.

It took over half an hour for him to successfully rinse off the sake and to double check that there were no miniscule glass particles embedded in his flesh.

"Would Light-kun like a foot massage? Our last one was interrupted."

"You don't exist, you're just a figment of my imagination." Light said through gritted teeth.

"If I am just a figment of your imagination, that means a couple of things. One, you are talking to yourself and two, you're imagining me, therefore, you miss me."

Light could feel cool lips against his throat and he tensed up. But he shook it off and stood, wobbling slightly.

L caught him and held him steady and Light almost turned into that embrace.

Almost.

Instead, he pushed away, leaning against the wall before sliding down, sitting on the floor, bracing his head with his hands.

The god of the new world stayed like that for a moment or two before peeking through his fingers to see L perched on the counter top, watching him with that god awful gaze of his.

"It's past Halloween, why are you still here?" Light asked at last.

"That's an excellent question Light-kun." The dead detective said. "I came to see you, I've seen you, by law, I should have gone back."

"Law?" Light didn't care if he was contradicting himself by talking to the detective after saying that he wasn't real.

"There are many laws in death Light-kun, it's all rather confusing at first, but you adjust after a time." L shrugged and jams his thumb into his mouth.

"So I'm stuck with you then?"

L stepped down from the counter, one long leg unfolding until his toes brushed the floor. Once he's standing again, he leaned down, pressing a single kiss to Light's lips before walking through the door.

"I'll be back next year Light-kun." He called.

* * *

I just realized these chapters all got shorter. Sorry about that, I swear, it wasn't intentional. Anyhows, yup, the end.

Thank you Lovelies!

~wirenoose


End file.
